Year in Boston
by satsuki9
Summary: -SYOC, OC's needed- Takes place in Boston after the manga. With a new place, comes new experiences, new friends and new love? Follow the host club and a new set of OCs through the year that they stay in Boston


Hey guys! This is my first SYOC here on the site. If you want to submit an oc for the story, please head over to my profile and see the form. All characters will be accepted by PM, not review. **If you leave your character in review, I will not even consider them.**

Anyways so just that everyone knows here is the pairings and their ages:

Haruhi (16) x Tamaki (17) - This might be subject to change if someone really, really, really wants to be with Tamaki or Haruhi and convinces me.

Hunny(18) x OC

Mori (18)x OC

Kaoru (16)x OC

Hikaru (16)x OC

Kyouya (17)x OC

Kaoru is taken though, by my character so I'm looking for only 4 Oc's and some supporting characters. I hope you guys apply and onto the first chapter.

* * *

Ria was just about to beat the boss on the final level of her game when the doorbell of her apartment started to ring making her almost drop her controller. A few choice words left her lips when the game boss, noticing her character's sudden pause took the opportunity to beat the utter life out of her character. The familiar screen of black and the words 'GAME OVER' made Ria run a frustrated hand through her coal black hair, flinching when her fingers threaded into a few knots. She hadn't bothered to brush it in the morning or change our her pajamas for that matter.

It was summer vacation and her day off from work. Who cared how she looked in her own apartment?

Ria was about to press the 'try again' option when the obnoxious shrill of her doorbell made her turn her furious grey eyes to the door, the very reason she lost her game in the first place.

She was weighing the option of whether or not to open the door, when a voice cut her off in her thinking process.

"Aria Yuzu Shin, open this door before I kick it down." Ria's facial expression dropped into an annoyed frown when she recognized the voice.

"Of all the people, it has to be the old hag." Ria mumbled to herself and got up from couch. Not even bothering to make herself more presentable, Ria opened the door and was greeted with a whack to the side of the head with a clipboard.

"Who you calling old hag, you disrespectful girl." Ria's aunt, Phoebe, asked her ruby red painted lips pulled into a disapproving scowl with one hand on her hip.

Ria let out another curse as she rubbed at her head in an attempt to try and make the pain go away. Ria's aunt, not even waiting for the girl to recover, merely marched into the house, throwing her designer purse onto the island in the open kitchen nearby and walked towards the living room.

"Please, come in," Ria said out loud to herself sarcastically, before slamming the door of her apartment closed once more when the heat of the outside slowly started to creep into the well air conditioned apartment.

"Oh look at this place, it's a mess," Ria's aunt stated loudly as she started to pick up a nearby discarded container of Chinese food and threw it in big black garbage bag that was starting to get filled with garbage that littered on the floor. Ria warily noticed the ever presence of her aunt's clipboard, the devil of a thing, tucked under the older woman's arm.

"It's not always like this, you know. You always pick the days when I'm not in the cleaning mood to come over." Ria said as she threw herself onto her couch as her aunt moved to the other side of the room and placed the garbage bag near the wall.

Unlike Ria, her aunt gracefully shuffled back onto towards the sofas and sat on the only love seat in the room. Ria almost groaned when she noticed this. Whenever her aunt wanted her to do something, she never sat next to her and seeing the clipboard (which she had been hit with on more than one occasion) only confirmed the fact.

"Aria," her aunt started and Ria dropped up a hand before she could say any more.

"No. Whatever you're planning, it's a definite no." Ria stated with a firm tone and her aunt huffed.

"You don't even know what I wanted, you rude girl. I thought I taught you better manners than that."

Ria rolled her eyes, "Says the person who just waltzed into my apartment without my permission and threw her purse in my kitchen."

Ria's aunt merely ignored the comment. "As I was saying, this isn't something you can say no to because this directly pertains to your schooling."

"Schooling? What about it? You run the darn place and if you haven't notice, it's summer vacation. I rather not think about school until two months from now," Ria said, already not liking where the conversation was headed.

Ria's aunt though, seemed prepared for this kind of reaction because she smiled in that eerie predator smile whenever she knew she was going to get her way. Ria felt her stomach drop at that realization.

"Well," Ria's aunt spoke, her voice smooth and Ria wondered how her cousin lived this person as their mother. "if you don't do this, I'm afraid I have to kick you out of New World Elite Academy."

Ria's eyebrow's quirked upwards in surprise at this. "Wait. What do you mean you're going to kick me out? You can't just kick me out from a place I might inherit when I get older!"

"The key word there is might. You are just a potential heir. We have Ian after all," Ria opened her mouth to protest, but didn't get the chance to when her aunt continued. "Also I have every reason to kick you out especially since your grades are rather low and you miss school so frequently."

"In my defense, a D average isn't that bad...I think."

"...It's one letter grade away from an F."

"...Shut up and just tell me what you want, you old hag." Ria snapped at her aunt, who grinned happily and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I knew you would see it my way. Anyway, as you probably heard, we're getting a new student from Japan. Turns out she is good friends with the principal's son at our sister school in Japan and he along with some of his friends will be also coming over here to study with us for this coming school year."

"Okay...So what does that have to do with me? Oh god, stop smiling like that it's giving me the creeps," Ria added, but her aunt just waved off the comment with a hand.

"I want you and a few selected students of course, to welcome these students. They already arrived, so I want you to go to their apartment tomorrow and befriend them."

Ria wrinkled her nose, "but I don't do social gatherings."

"Too bad, if you don't want to get kicked out of the school, you need to," The older woman stated as she stood up from her seat. She glanced at the fancy golden watch on her slim wrist and started making her way towards the door again. "Oh and before I forget, you need to be on your best behavior tomorrow. New World Academy and Ouran Academy have had a good partnership since even before you were born and we don't need your pessimistic behavior to run that."

Ria clicked her tongue as she crossed her arms to her chest. She didn't bother getting up from her seat to see her aunt out and seeing this, the older woman sighed.

"Aria, I'm doing this because I care. Just do this for me, please."

"...Fine, whatever. Just leave already so I can get back to my game." Ria mumbled before she picked up her discarded controller. She was about to press 'Try again' button when a pair of lips pressed against her cheek.

"Thank you~. Oh and here, before I forget," Something hard landed next to Ria's sitting form, but she didn't pay attention to it as she furiously rubbed at her cheek to remove the red lipstick.

"Gah! Okay, just get out of here." With chiming laughter, her aunt waved before she made her way to the door. Only when the door of the apartment closed did Ria look over at what was next her.

Ria's mouth dropped open, her hands shaking as she pick up the still sealed video game that she had been wanting for months. It was a special edition and she happened to miss it when it was released in the States.

"H-how?...Those Japanese students better be ready tomorrow, cause I'm going to be the nicest person they'll ever meet!" Ria loudly said before scrambling over to her video game system to once more waste the day away with a battling monsters and a nice air conditioned apartment.


End file.
